Everything that hurts
by IamtheBlueJay
Summary: The autobots die, but come back as humans, but their lives are hard, then they start to remember their lives before being humans.


**Everything that hurts **

Eric- Optimus Prime

Alex- Bumblebee

Gabriel- Ironhide

Sebastian- Ratchet

Jazz- Jazz

Chase- Prowl

Sunny- Sunstreaker

Sid- Sideswipe

Damian- Smokescreen

Bluestreak- Tim

Wreak-Gar- Simm

Megatron- Dean

Soundwave- Leo

Breakdown- Kyle

Knockout- Kova

Dreadwing- Jay

Shockwave- Raph

Skyquake- Dakota

airachnid- Clara

Blitzwing/Random/Icy/Anger- Christopher-Icy/Matt-Anger/David-Random

SOME NAMES ARE _NOT_ MINE! There are sleepyoldvamps! Some are mine, (and my sisters) but pm if you want to know. Don't use them if you didn't asks sleepyoldvamp.

0o0

_Optimus slowly turned around only to confirm his fear. A bomb._

"_Take cover!" Optimus yelled throwing his body over Bumblebee's. Jazz did the same with Prowl shoving Prowl's head to his chest, but he was injured and was most likely to die. Optimus didn't stop the tears as he saw his family dead on the ground. Jazz was still over Prowl; Ratchet laid off to the side with Ironhide their chest wide open, but no spark. Optimus held Bumblebee to his chest and carried him over to his Ironhide his father in this whole mess. Optimus gently placed the dead body of the youngling in the arms of his guardian. Optimus got up and looked at the dead cons that laid before him; Megatron who was closets to bomb was in pieces._

_Optimus took Prowl's gun and laid it to his chest thinking about his family._

_He pulled the trigger._

_End of memory/_Nightmare

"Prime!"

Eric jumped in his chair as his head shot up. Almost everyone in his science class was looking at him.

"Sorry." Eric said putting his head down to looking at the person in front of him.

"If you're all done with your tests I'll take them and you can talk in till the bell rings." Miss Smith said sitting behind her desk.

Eric sighed and turned his chair around to Gabe and Sebastian slamming his head on Gabe's desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Sebastian asked playfully petting Eric's hair.

"Who the hell has dreams of big ass robots getting killed by a bomb?" Eric asked in reply as he pushed Sebastian's hand back.

"That would be an awesome dream." Gabe said staring off into space, Eric and Sebastian just looked at him. "What?"

Eric was about to say something when the bell ringed from lunch. Everyone started piling out and Eric was pushed into someone and the persons sweat shirt was pulled down showing his arm and some pretty bad scars, the person pulled the sweater up walked faster.

0o0

Kova sat next Kyle and Leo as Dean started to talk about the next big prank they where going to do.

"So we put paint in music room and we all know how that's going to end!" Dean said looking at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his lunch.

"So in other words, we're all going to die." Jay asked eyeing the trigger happy 17-year-old.

"Yeah."

0o0

Clara looked down at the music room as everyone started to take their seats, two boys named Chase and Jazz sat off to the side with their guitars, Eric sat on the other side of the room with his saxophone playfully playing the song Mr. Saxobeat, Leo sat in the front with his clarinet. Any others sat on the floor doing homework from the day. Clara smiled as she tipped the paint over and smiled bigger as it spilled all over instruments and players.

"Clara Miller get your ass down here right now! Or some help me I'll come up!" Miss. Williams yelled looking at the celling for the spider like girl.

"She cursed! She is pissed!"

"What the hell! My saxophone!" Eric yelled pissed at eh new colors of it.

Dean started walking over to Eric and said "Well, no more grandpa music!"

Eric lashed out punching Dean in the face. Kova backed himself into the corner and started crying which Kyle was instantly by his side, Simm and David where off to the side swaying in their place enjoying the show, Sid and sunny sat off to the side just staying out of the whole mess, Matt was taking his anger out on Gabe who was trying to help Eric, Sebastian was fighting Leo trying to get to his friend, Jazz was off to the side holding Chase who was mad about his guitar, but freaking out about how many people was around him.

"EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT!" Miss Williams yelled standing on a chair. Everyone sat on the floor where they were looking at the teacher.

"Clara! Did you ever think that those instruments were special to someone?" Miss Williams asked.

"No, Miss Williams." Clara replied not even sorry.

"Well, Chase's was special to him because it was a gift, and guitar cost a lot of money, and it had his name on the back. How do you think he feels?" Miss Williams asked. Clara looked at the paint on the guitar; you couldn't even tell if it was black.

"Sad." Clara replied.

Eric looked sadly at his saxophone and favorite leather jacket. The jacket was his mom's and the saxophone was his dad's

"Since you guys can't behave I'm sending you to the principal's office!" Miss Williams said pointing at the door, as the paint covered kids walked out.

"This so all your fault." Sunny said to Dean as they walked down the hall getting some wired looks from kids walking the halls.

"It can't be changed now." Jazz said walking up to Chase and taking his paint covered guitar from him. Jazz looked behind him at Kova who was still crying.

"Kova what a cry baby!" Dakota hissed looking at the attractive boy.

"Leave him alone!" Kyle hissed right back.

"They would make a really good couple." Alex giggled.

Both Kova and Kyle blushed and refused to look at each other.

The two boys had the biggest crushes on each other but were too afraid of rejection that they never told each other.

But _everyone _sees it!

They walked thought the doors of the main office and sat in chairs and the floor as the principal walked into the waiting room.

"What did you do Dean?" Mr. Zinner asked looking at the paint covered high-schoolers.

"Nothing," Dean replied looking at the taller man.

"They threw paint on us!" Sid yelled standing up in anger.

"I can see that," Mr. Zinner said. "Since you guys can't get along, I've signed you all up from karate."

"What!?" Almost everyone yelled most of them even standing up.

"It's going to help you open up to others and team building," Mr. Zinner said looking at them all. "You are to take it every day even on weekends, and right after school you're take a bus to the karate place and send at least an hour every day."

"Can you even do that?" Sunny yelled.

"Yes, and I did you start today, Good afternoon." Mr. Zinner said walking into his office.

"Great, we have to send _more_ time with you nerds!" Dakota said looking them. Chase looked up at him then back at the mess that was his guitar, almost ready to have a breakdown himself.

"I missed math." Sebastian said sadly looking at the clock that said 2:55.

Everyone got up started to their lockers to get their stuff before the last bell ringed. The bus ride to the karate place was pretty fast, the place was two main rooms, one bigger than the other. The first room had chairs, a desk and some tables; the other room was the fighting room, mats, punching bags, all kinds of stuff.

"Hello, I'm Jaylon Rosen." A girl said from behind the desk, she walked to them and handed them their unfirms. "Dean, Eric, Jazz, Chase you all know where to change, right?" Jaylon asked. They nodded and walked tot eh bathroom in the fighting room side.

"Ok, everyone take a seat on one of the stars." Jaylon said.

"I thought we were going to fight." Jay said sitting down.

"No, today we're going to play truth or dare." Jaylon said sitting down in the circle.

"Sweet! Can I go first?" Dean asked

"No, I think Chase or Eric should." Jaylon said looking at them, Chase didn't move and Jaylon knowing him for so long know that that meant he didn't want to go. "Eric go ahead."

"Alex, Truth or dare?" Eric asked looking at the younger teen.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Ewww, no." Alex said "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Dean said with no thought at all.

"I dare you to go outside screaming 'I'm dead!' for 5 minutes!" Alex replied smiling at himself.

"Fine!" Dean got up and walked out and started to run down the street yelling he was dead.

"That was refreshing." Dean said "Jazz truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replied looking bored.

"I dare you to… kiss Chase!" Dean laughed at Jazz's and Chase's faces as he said that.

"Well, come on Jazz!" Damain said laughing.

Jazz looked at Chase, trying to think of a way to kiss him without giving away they're dating so Jazz grabbed Chase's hand and lightly kissed it, Jazz turned and smiled smugly at Dean and Damian.

"That wasn't a real kiss!" Kyle said

"Yeah, you have to kiss him on the lips!" Clara said joining the protests.

Jazz turned to face Chase and tackled him in a kiss, as Chase grabbed Jazz's shirt with a sound of surprise.

"Kyle truth or dare?" Jazz asked

"Truth." Kyle said without even looking up.

"Do you really like Kova?" Jazz asked

"What? No! I don't like him!" Kyle said as his head shot up and he blushed. "Chase truth or dare?"

No one noticed Kova's heartbroken look. He _knew_ Kyle wouldn't want someone as ugly and broken like him. His own parents didn't even like him. He had so many abusive nannies and some of them even raped him.

"Dare, I guess." Chase said.

"I dare you to take your sweater off." Kyle said, Chase looked sacred at the dare.

"What are you scared?" Kova asked in a mocking voice. Jazz glared at them.

"Shut it!" Jazz said, but Chase unzipped his jacket and took it off, everyone looked at the scars all over his arms.

"You cut yourself?" Sebastian said looking at some of the deeper cuts. Chase grabbed his jacket and backpack and ran out and Jazz ran after him.

"Ok everyone let's call it a day everyone go home," Jaylon said.

Later that day

Leo really dreaded going home. Mom and Dad are probably drunk again and would want their favorite punching bag there.

The silent boy tightly held Dean's hand. Leo was sacred to even think about what they wound do next.

"What's wrongs?" Dean asked at the hand crushing hold.

"Fathers home." Leo said as they walked down the sidewalk and near Leo's house.

"Are you going to be ok?" Dean asked stopping outside Leo house.

"Yeah, see ya." Leo said walking up his steps and in his house. Leo walked into the living room to see his father punching anything he could.

"Oh, look whose home." He smiled and started to punch him in till he passed out on the floor.

School the next day

Eric looked music class his mind going thought the names of the one he known. Chase wasn't here today. Eric started to walk to his bus thinking about the mess he was in.

Karate place

"Ok, today we're going to say something about our families and past. If you have family members here that doesn't count." Jaylon said. "Anyone know were Chase is?"

"Eric, you go first, say you're name and then past."

The said boy sighed.

"My name is Eric Prime, my parents were in the military. And they're both dead." He said bluntly but his face betrayed his sadness.

"Jazz?"

"Jazz Collins, dad was in the army, but stays at home with me now, and I don't talk to my mother." Jazz replied. Everyone looked up and Chase walked in.

"Chase nice of you to join us."

"Matt, David, and Christopher."

The triplets stiffened.

" Matt, David and Christopher Smith, parents gave us up for adoption." Christopher said leaving out the part that they were severely neglected before they were moved to the orphanage.

"Kova."

He stiffened and Kyle was beside him right away.

"Kova plans, my dad didn't like me and mom doesn't have the time to spend with me." He said leaving out several nannies' abuse and sexual abuse.

"Ok, Chase you're talking about our pastes. Alex what about you" Jaylon asked

"AIex Galloway, was up for adoption, abused." Alex replied shortly.

"Dean?"

"Dean Elcclicion, I was poor, dad loved to hunt, mom did the house work and cleaned. Mom died of cancer and my dad left after she died." Dean said in a bored voice.

"Sebastian?"

"Sebastian Wayne, mom is an army doctor and father is a doctor."

Sunny and Sid?"

Sunny and Sid Grayson, mom stays home with us and dad is book writer."

"Leo and Raph?"

"Leo and Raph Shedder, mom died of cancer, dad works all the time,"

"Alright, Clara?"

"Clara Miller, mom travels the world and my dad is in jail."

"Umm ok then, Dakota and Jay?"

"Dakota and Jay Lylod, both mother and father are in jail."

"And last Damian, Tim and Chase."

"Damian, Tim and Chase Evans, mom is in jail for murder and abuse, father left us, and our twin sisters died in the fight for Praxus." Chase said sadly as he looked at the ground, Jazz sat next to him.

"Some of you are just so mad at the downs in life that you take your anger out on other people, like when Dean started fist fights, some of you just take silence and emotionless and refusing to let people in their lives so they push everyone the cares about them away." Jaylon said looking at the group of teens.

Dean looked at the ground in sadness. That was so true, his anger was out of his dad leaving him with nothing, not anything the Autobots did.

"I'm going to let you all go home and take the weekend off to think about this, let this be like a new start. Don't forget about the ones you love and lost, but let _other_ people who love you in, stop fighting and be friends." Jaylon got up and went to her desk watching everyone leave, smiling at them as they went be her.

000

Kova walked home as fast as he could, running into in bathroom and started crying. Kova got up and took a knife out and made a deep cut in his wrist, Kova laughed as he made an even deeper cut, but was stopped as a hand grabbed his and pulled the knife from his hand. Kova looked up in horror.

Kyle stood there; eyes open wide and almost in tears.

"Kyle! I'm sorry; I'm just so useless and ugly so I thought no one would notice!" Kova all but yelled. Kyle pulled Kova into his arms, rocking him slowly.

"You're not useless or ugly, you're perfect and I love you." Kyle said kissing Kova full on the lips.

"Love you too." Kova said resting his head on Kyle's chest.

Ooo

"I must say that you all surprised me," Miss. Smith said looking around "New friends, new couples, I'm very proud of you." Miss. smith said as the door opened to the class.

"Is Chase John Evans in this class?" Mr. Zinner asked looking around.

"Yes, back there." Miss. smith said pointing in the back of the room were Chase and Jazz sat. Mr. Zinner moved out of the way as he saw him, a new person taking his place. John Evans.

Chase's father.

(#)


End file.
